cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Mochi
Mochi is a recipe introduced in Cooking Mama: Cook Off. Info Mochi is a Japanese rice cake one can make by pounding glutinous rice. The starch in this rice when cooked is what creates its profound stickiness. It is very squishy and chewy, but it can be a choking hazard if they are not careful when eating it. As demonstrated in the Cooking Mama series, mochi is not strictly a sweet/dessert and can be used in savory applications. Cooking Mama: Cook Off Recipe #Add water! #Wash! #Boil the rice! #'Pound the mochi!' #Grate! #Make some mochi! Ingredients *Water *Rice (mochigome) *Daikon Radish *Soy Sauce *Seaweed *''Kinako'' (roasted soybean flour) Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! Recipe #Grate it! #Mince it! #Mix the roasted soy flour! #Squeeze out the edamame! #Grind it! #Wash the sticky rice! #Steam it in the basket! #Pound the mochi! #Tear it into small pieces! #Coat the mochi! Ingredients *White Radish (daikon) *Green Onion (negi) *Roasted Soy Flour (kinako) *Sugar *Edamame *Water *Sticky Rice (mochigome) *Soy Sauce Cooking Mama Let's Cook! In this game, the player can make Sakura-mochi. Recipe # Boil it! # Steam it in the basket! # Mix it! # Remove the scum! # Roll it into a ball! # Wrap it in the leaf! Ingredients * Water * Domyoji Powder * Pink Food Coloring * Sugar * Red Bean (azuki) * Pickled Cherry Leaf * Decorated with cherry blossoms Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop In this game, the player can make Sakuramochi, a Japanese sweet (wagashi) made by wrapping a pickled cherry blossom leaf over a sweet, pink mochi filled with red bean paste. Recipe #Heat and mix them! #Steam it in the basket! #Mix and combine! #Roll it into a ball! #Wrap it in the skin! Ingredients *Hot Water *Coarse Rice Powder (domyoji-ko) *Pink Food Coloring *Sugar *Red Bean Paste *Pickled Cherry Leaf Trivia The three kinds of mochi made in Cooking Mama: Cook Off closely resembles three real-life examples: * Isobeyaki is made by grilling mochi and then adding soy sauce and seaweed. * Oroshi mochi consists of mochi with grated daikon radish, though there are variations with sauce additions * Kinako mochi uses kinako, a sweet roasted soybean flour that is commonly used in Japanese cuisine. This type of mochi makes a reappearance in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen under the name Rice Cake in Soybean Flour. In Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit!, the following mochi are made: * Kinako mochi, made with roasted soybean flour (see above). * Zunda mochi ''is served with a sweetened paste made of ''edamame, a type of soybean enjoyed in Japanese cuisine. This type of mochi made a previous appearance in Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop under the name Mochi with Edamame Paste. * Oroshi mochi, made with grated daikon radish (see above). While not shown in game, it appears that soy sauce was mixed in with the ''oroshi, ''the name of the aforementioned condiment. Gallery R01841_Grilled_Mochi_in_Soy_Sauce.jpg|Isobeyaki maxresdefault3!.jpg|Oroshi Mochi e0218089_14214236.jpg|Sakura Mochi CMCO_04.png|Mochi as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CM5_15.png|Mochi as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 CML_73.png|Sakura-mochi as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS_11.png|Sakuramochi as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:Japanese Recipes Category:Azuki Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets Category:Wagashi Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes